Season 2 Episode 3
This episode is an adaptation from Chapter 1 to Chapter 4 of Volume 8 in the Light Novel series. Synopsis School resumes and the students of 2F ignore the events of the field-trip and continue their normal interactions—in contrast to the stark tension between Hachiman and Yukino in the Service Club. Meguri Shiromeguri and Isshiki Iroha interrupt the club and request their aid in helping Isshiki lose the upcoming Student Council president election, since she was nominated against her will in a prank. Hachiman then proposes an idea that would solve the request via a censure motion against Isshiki. This method only serves to infuriate Yukino and her perspective once again clashes with the lateral thinking of Hachiman. Afterwards, Yukino has Shizuka determine the status of the club contest and Shizuka also reminds Hachiman of the dangers of his methods. Much to his dismay after school, Hachiman runs into Haruno Yukinoshita along with his middle school acquaintances Kaori Orimoto and Chika Nakamachi. At the next Service Club meeting, Hachiman chastises Yukino for developing a plan that fails to account for future complications should Isshiki get elected and argues that his plan bypasses the extra effort to solve said complications. Yukino then reproaches Hachiman for his methods which prompts him to walk out on the club meeting. In the epilogue, Isshiki goes after Hachiman and expresses her concern over the state of the Service Club, but he promises that they will figure something out. Plot The episode opens with breakfast in Hachiman's house when Komachi asks if anything happened to which Hachiman answers in a roundabout manner. Komachi asks for the reason for his depression to which Hachiman tells Komachi to buzz off in a rude manner. Thus a conflict start between the siblings. In the classroom, Hachiman sees Hayato's clique act as usual and he leaves to the clubroom. Hachiman seems to be feeling unhappy to go to the club. In the clubroom, the chatter stops at Hachiman's entrance. Yui points out how her group is acting normal despite the incident in the field trip and regrets not able to understand them. Yukino consoles her by saying that knowing and understanding are two different things. Hachiman also adds by saying that they shouldn't be hung up on it and that they should go back to normal. Though Yui nodded in agreement but Yukino seems to be troubled by his words. As Yukino was about express her thoughts, Shizuka enters with a request, seeing the silence she questions them if everything is alright. Hachiman asks her to go on with the request. Shizuka calls for Meguri and Isshiki. They explain the request about Isshiki being nominated as a candidate for the upcoming student council president election and that they don't want her to win. When the club members question about the reason for her participation, she says that her classmates entered her without asking, she further adds that she stands out in a bad way since she is the manager of the football club and gets along with Hayato well. Hachiman confirms in his thoughts that she is a type that girls would hate. Meguri adds that Isshiki is the only candidate and that Isshiki doesn't want to lose in an embarrassing fashion. Hachiman comes up with the strategy of using the campaign speech as a way to solve the problem by making an awful campaign speech that others will know that Isshiki was not responsible for losing. Yui doesn't feel it is a nice way to do things and with upset eyes realizes what Hachiman is planning. Yukino also disapproves this. Hachiman questions her for the reason of disapproval to which Yukino answers in a fluster of hostility with all possible reasons she thinks of in an emotional way. Yukino proposes an idea of backing another candidate for the election but Hachiman objects that no one so far announced their candidacy. Shizuka, realizing they will not reach a proper conclusion, postponed the request to another time. Yukino questions Shizuka about the result of the battle royale; Shizuka seems to completely forgotten about it and gives the result as equal points for the three in various perspectives. Realizing that there is no clear winner, Yukino states that there is no reason for them to work together or pick the same method. Hachiman leaves the club as soon as the words were spoken. Hachiman leaves with Yukino's final words of how she thought that they both hated superficiality. Shizuka once again asks Hachiman of what happened and advises him that his way of doing things will not help the person who he wants to help the most. Hachiman runs into Haruno in a restaurant where Haruno questions Hachiman about Yukino and school activities and was disappointed that Yukino wasn't trying to be student council president. At that precise moment, Kaori and her friend spots Hachiman. Hachiman recalls his past with Kaori. Kaori was surprised that Hachiman goes to Sobu High School. Later, her interest is directed towards Haruno. Kaori asks Hachiman if Haruno is his girlfriend. When Hachiman says no, she states that she thought so since she feels that Haruno was out of his league. After the introduction Haruno started asking questions to Kaori about Hachiman's past and love life. Kaori casually replied that Hachiman asked her out and how they never talked before which was a shocker to her; but Hachiman recollects in his mind that they did talked - he even emailed her for stupid reasons and waited for her reply which may or may not come. Later, Kaori asks Hachiman if he knows Hayato and tells her friend Chika that they could be introduced to him by Hachiman. But Hachiman replies negatively. Kaori, however, seems convinced that both Hayato and Hachiman didn't fit together. Seeing things get interesting, Haruno promised the girls to introduce him to them and called him to the place at once. Then the scene skips to Kaori and her friends leaving while asking Hayato to email them. Hayato asks Haruno for a reason for this and Hachiman's involvement of it. Haruno explains it and then leaves. Hachiman gets ready to leave without a word to Hayato, but before he could leave, Hayato tells Hachiman that Haruno likes him; Hachiman doesn't feel like she does. Hachiman states that Haruno was just messing with him. Hayato explains that Haruno will mess with people she likes and destroy the ones she hates. The next morning, Hachiman was greeted by Yui. Yui asks if he could come to the club since they are having another session with Isshiki's request. Hachiman promises to drop by. In the club room, Hachiman points out the flaws in their approach in the long term, while Yukino points out the flaws in Hachiman's way in that he always avoids the problem. With nothing to say, Hachiman leaves. The post-credit scene shows the private conversation of Isshiki and Hachiman about the request. Major events * The Hikigaya siblings having a conflict. * The club members have a new request from Isshiki Iroha for student council election. * Yui learns about the battle royale. Shizuka who completely forgot about it gives equal weight to all. * The club becomes freedom of participation since they can attempt to solve the problem with their own unique methods. * Haruno meets Kaori Orimoto and Chika Nakamachi and learns about Hachiman's past one sided love life. * The audience are made aware of Haruno and Hayato's relationship which was skipped in Season 1. * Haruno introduces Kaori and Chika to Hayato whom they were keen to meet and exchange contacts Character Appearances *Hachiman Hikigaya *Yukino Yukinoshita *Yui Yuigahama *Komachi Hikigaya *Shizuka Hiratsuka *Haruno Yukinoshita *Meguri Shiromeguri *Hayato Hayama *Saika Totsuka Debut Character *Isshiki Iroha *Kaori Orimoto *Chika Nakamachi On screen appearance alone *Saki Kawasaki *Yumiko Miura *Hina Ebina *Kakeru Tobe *Ooka *Yamato Location Japan # Chiba #* Hikigaya house #* Hachiman's middle school & class(flash back) #* Master donut #* Sobu High School #** Class 2F #** Service Club Trivia * From Season 2 Episode 3 onward there is a new OP animation. * The end catcher of Episode 3 has Yoshiteru and Hiratsuka with Yoshiteru eating squid while Hiratsuka is holding a Max Coffee. * At one point in Season 2 Episode 3 there is a calendar showing "Monday the 1st" with only 30 days in the month. There are only 3 months from 2010-2015 that this could be. Gallery S2 EP3 Hikigaya House.png S2 EP3 Kamakura 1.png S2 EP3 Kamakura 2.png S2 EP3 Komachi Hachiman 1.png S2 EP3 Komachi Hachiman 2.png S2 EP3 Komachi Hachiman 3.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Alone 1.png S2 EP3 Sobu.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Alone 2.png S2 EP3 Hayato Clique.png S2 EP3 Saika 1.png S2 EP3 Saika Hachiman.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Happy.png S2 EP3 Sobu Hallway.png S2 EP3 Service Club Sign.png S2 EP3 Service Club 1.png S2 EP3 Service Club 2.png S2 EP3 Yukino Angry.png S2 EP3 Shizuka 1.png S2 EP3 Service Club 3.png S2 EP3 Meguri Iroha.png S2 EP3 Iroha.png S2 EP3 Iroha Request 1.png S2 EP3 Iroha Request 2.png S2 EP3 Iroha Request 3.png S2 EP3 Iroha Request 4.png S2 EP3 Shizuka 2.png S2 EP3 Shizuka Hachiman 1.png S2 EP3 Shizuka Hachiman 2.png S2 EP3 Master Donut.png S2 EP3 Hachiman 1.png S2 EP3 Haruno 1.png S2 EP3 Hachiman 2.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Haruno 1.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Haruno 2.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Haruno 3.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Haruno 4.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Haruno Kaori Chika 1.png S2 EP3 Kaori Chika 1.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Surprise.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Haruno 5.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Flashback 1.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Flashback 2.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Flashback 3.png S2 EP3 Kaori Chika 2.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Haruno Kaori Chika 2.png S2 EP3 Haruno Phone.png S2 EP3 Haruno Hachiman Haruno 1.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Hayato.png S2 EP3 Hayato 1.png S2 EP3 Yui Sad.png S2 EP3 Hachiman Yui.png S2 EP3 Service Club 4.png S2 EP3 Service Club 5.png S2 EP3 Iroha Uncomfortable.png S2 EP3 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes